Regalos especiales
by Queen Bloody Angel in HIATUS
Summary: Rin, al igual que Kagome, quiere entregarle un bolígrafo especial a su amor de infancia, la ayuda de su prima traerá algunos problemitas y más aun cuando esta parece olvidarlo. Oh, navidad, navidad, dulce navidad, que gran día para las travesuras. Regalo para la comunidad Sesshome y KohaRin. BloodyFans repórtense con: Yayayajuuuu! Warning: Bloody volviendo locos a todos; Lo normal.


Seguro extrañaban las locuras de la Diosa Todopoderosa Bloody Sama, ah, créanme, yo también extrañaba escribir para ustedes, así que podemos considerar esto un milagro de navidad (?) Dios mediante, pueda animarme a seguir creando contenido para ustedes mi querido publico lector... No me dejen morir ignorada, please.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, legalmente pertenecen a la Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Los personajes Sayumi y Kin pertenecen a la ficker FiraLili. ****Únicamente**** soy dueña de la trama y de Bloody... So, si ven este fic en otro lugar bajo el nickname de otra persona, ****avísenme**** inmediatamente, se lo agradece La gran Bloody.**

* * *

Regalos especiales

Una Rin de 11 años veía sin comprender a la azabache novia de su hermano entregarle una pequeña y rectangular caja de regalo. La niña estaba segura de que no era el cumpleaños del mayor y la navidad ya había pasado hace varios días. Vio como Sesshomaru sacaba de la cajita lo que parecía ser un bolígrafo, la expresión de su hermano se suavizó notablemente y atrajo a la azabache a sus brazos.

Bloody, quien estaba a su lado; tomaba fotos totalmente extasiada. Rin, que no podía ni quería quedarse con la duda, jaló de la camisa a su prima llamando su atención. La morena alejó la mirada de la escena que se desarrollaba frente a la familia y dirigió su atención a la más joven de la familia.

— ¿Qué pasa? — cuestionó la morena, alternando la vista de la pequeña pelinegra a su primo y su novia, no quería perderse nada de la escena.

— ¿Por qué la señorita Kagome le entregó un bolígrafo a Sesshomaru? ¿Y por qué mi hermano se ve tan feliz?

La morena se congeló en su lugar… ¿Debería explicarle?... ¿O sacarle provecho a la situación y hacer de las suyas? Luego de pensárselo profunda y reflexivamente, exclamó:

—Los chicos adoran que una chica les regale ese bolígrafo, los hace felices a ambos… A veces. —Susurró lo último. —Y también sirve para que los novios se casen más rápido. —Bloody sonrió con falsa inocencia.

La menor abrió los ojos en sorpresa y comenzó a saltar de arriba abajo con emoción.

— ¡Uh, uh! ¡¿Si le obsequio uno a Kohaku querrá casarse conmigo y no con Shiori?! —Exclamó esperanzada.

Los granates ojos de Bloody brillaron con malicia. Lo lamentaba por la hija de Tsukuyomaru; un pretendiente suyo, pero desde que había presentado a la pequeña pelinegra con el hermanito de Sango, amiga de Kagome y su entrenadora del gym; Kohaku, los había shippeado al instante.

Además, Rin parecía haber desarrollado un gran enamoramiento por el joven, quizá fuera porque la trataba de manera dulce, caballerosa y le cumplía los caprichos. Eso enamoraba a cualquier niña.

Bien sabía que Shiori también estaba enamorada de Kohaku y que quizá tenía más ventajas por ser de su edad y estudiar en su mismo grado… Pero cuando Bloody apoyaba una pareja, de que quedaban juntos; quedaban juntos.

—Oh, pero claro que sí, mi dulce niña. Es más, yo te puedo ayudar a conseguir el regalo, pero debes esperar a tener tu primer sangrado, eso te hará una verdadera mujer ¿Y sabes en qué fecha sería perfecto? La navidad del año que viene. Después de todo, si preguntan cómo pasó podemos decir que fue un milagro navideño. —Bloody vio como la emoción de Rin disminuía un poco por el tiempo de espera. —Venga, no te desanimes, sé que no quieres esperar. Pero si lo haces ahora, no funcionará y Kohaku se casará con Shiori ¿No quieres eso, verdad? Te lo prometo, tú serás la esposa de Kohaku y yo te ayudaré.

Rin gritó de pura excitación infantil ¡Se casaría con Kohaku! En su mente lo tenía todo planeado, la recepción, el vestido, el peinado, la comida y los muchos hijos que tendrían. Sonrió enormemente con un gran sonrojo en sus regordetas mejillas.

Ah, la dulce ingenuidad, llena de pura inocencia. Pensó la morena.

Bloody no desaprovechó el momento y tomó una foto de la adorable expresión de la niña. La mayor al ver que ya no era necesitada, se volvió para seguir foto-capturando la propuesta de matrimonio de su primo a su novia, quien tenía inundados en lágrimas sus celestes ojos.

Aw~ qué bueno era ser la reina de las shipps. Pensó la morena con una sonrisa gatuna acentuando sus rasgos latinos.

**…**

Kagome y Sesshomaru la observaron a lo lejos, ambos entrecerraron los ojos. Si bien gracias a la joven de granate mirada estaban juntos y a la espera de su primer hijo, sus métodos no siempre eran del todo ortodoxos.

Así que Kagome temió por su pequeña cuñada y Sesshomaru se preparó mentalmente para la migraña que seguramente le daría una vez que su prima sacara a relucir su travesura. Tendrían que vigilarla de cerca.

A la azabache se le erizó la piel al escuchar a la prima de su, ahora prometido; reír. Eso no auguraba nada bueno. Oró por las pobres almas que ahora eran el objetivo obsesivo de su nueva prima política.

**…**

Rin contó ansiosa los días, las semanas y los meses, esperando el tan anhelado día para darle su regalo a Kohaku. Rio suavemente abrazando el calendario con casi todos los meses tachados. La prima Bloody había cumplido su promesa y nada más avisarle que ya había tenido su primer sangrado (Un mes después de cumplir los 12 años), le había conseguido el bolígrafo especial.

—_Ni se te ocurra decirle a alguien que te lo di, hay que mantenerlo en secreto ¿D'accordo? _

No había entendido lo último, pero se aseguró de mantener bien ocultó el regalo para Kohaku. Casi volvió a chillar, estaba tan emocionada que apenas y se concentraba en su tarea. Dos semanas era todo lo que debía esperar.

Solo dos semanas más y tendría su final de cuentos de hadas. Pensó con ensoñación.

**…**

Kagome y Sesshomaru decoraban la casa, ese año les tocaba a ellos recibir a la familia para las fiestas navideñas. Aunque el platinado no estaba tan emocionado por ello, su mujer y sus hijos (habían tenido mellizos) Sayumi y Kin no habían dejado de mostrar su felicidad por las fechas; no tenía el corazón para romper la ilusión de su esposa y sus cachorros, así que los dejó ser. Terminó de colocar las esferas en el gran árbol que su esposa había insistido en que cortara y recogió de su andadora a Sayumi; la pequeña llevaba varios minutos chocando contra su pierna, exigiendo su atención.

— ¿Sesshomaru? —Llamó Kagome mientras tomaba en brazos a Kin. El platinado volteó a verla dejando que su hija mordisqueara su dedo índice. —Estoy preocupada, se acerca la fecha de entregar los regalos y… Bueno yo-

—Te preocupa que Bloody salga con sus bromas y regalos de doble sentido.

La azabache asintió. —Quiero mucho a Bloody, los niños la adoran, pero no sabe ponerse límites en las fiestas y estoy segura de que ha planeado algo para este año, algo grande ya que el resto de sus bromas han sido… Suaves, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—Hn, si te hace sentir mejor, hablaré con ella más tarde. —Kagome se mordió el labio pero asintió nuevamente.

Le preocupaba que su esposo fuera muy duro con su prima, nadie lo sabía pero Bloody había estado luchando contra la depresión y la ansiedad desde hacía mucho tiempo y hacer bromas era una manera de llenar el vacío, pero el problema era que sus travesuras eran muy para adultos.

Por lo menos, en la navidad del año pasado, cuando ella y Sessh sólo eran novios, a ella le había regalado todo tipo de vibradores, dildos y ropa interior con balas vibradoras. Bloody había tenido una gran sonrisa traviesa el resto de la noche, la cual se agrandó aún más al darle su obsequio a Sesshomaru; una caja… con todos los controles de los vibradores que le había dado a ella. Todos habían reído y aunque ella y Sesshomaru habían reprendido a Bloody por su indiscreción, sí que habían usado los regalos… No es que se lo fueran a decir.

Además, fue gracias a esos regalos los que dieron lugar a la concepción de sus niños. Fue gracioso; sí, un poco fuera de lugar; tal vez, pero ellos eran adultos, se había pasado con los regalos, pero habían sido regalos de acorde a la edad de todos. Por ejemplo a Inuyasha, que andaba de soltero, le había regalado una botella grande de lubricante y un paquete de tres volúmenes de pornografía de primera, todos se habían reído, menos Inuyasha. Claro; todo estuvo bien hasta allí… Hasta que llegó el turno de entregarle sus obsequios a Rin y a Kohaku, allí sí se le había ido de las manos la broma.

A Rin le había obsequiado un libro de educación sexual y a Kohaku una caja de condones, la menor de los Taisho no había entendido porqué su madre le dijo que le devolvería el libro cuando fuera mayor y Kohaku se la pasó sonrojado y nervioso el resto de la velada. Bloody se llevó otra ronda de regaños, luego de excusarse diciendo que estaban en otros tiempos y era mejor que se educaran en ese departamento desde pequeños para evitar accidentes.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos antiguos recuerdos y miró a su esposo que ahora le daba el biberón a Sayumi; aceptó el otro que él le ofreció para alimentar a Kin.

—Solo, por favor; no seas tan severo con ella, sabes que no hace las cosas de mala fe. —Los dorados ojos de su esposo se entrecerraron brevemente, considerando sus palabras para luego asentir, haciéndola soltar un suspiro de alivio.

**…**

Finalmente había llegado la navidad para la familia Taisho-Higurashi, todos estaban rebosantes de felicidad; sobretodo la pequeña Rin, que había estado esperando esa fecha desde hacía meses y más aún al ver que Shiori y su padre habían sido invitados a la fiesta.

Lo cual tenía a la prima Bloody con mala cara, ya que el padre de Shiori no dejaba de tratar de sacarle conversación y seguirla por toda la casa. Rin sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que, o su prima explotara, o el señor Tsukuyomaru la acorralara bajo el muérdago.

Sus oídos captaron el sonido de la risa de Kohaku, que sostenía en ambos brazos a las gemelas de su hermana. Rin suspiró con ensoñación, imaginando cómo se vería con sus propios hijos. Parecía ser que no era la única con esos pensamientos, puesto que al ver por el rabillo del ojo, se encontró con la cara de Shiori; quien también se veía absorta en sus pensamientos.

Apretó los puños hasta que se volvieron blancos, no es que a ella le cayera mal Shiori, es solo que no le caía bien cuando estaba cerca de Kohaku. De pronto fue tomada por los hombros mientras alguien se "ocultaba" detrás de ella.

— ¡Shh…! —Chito por lo bajo su prima. —Estoy que golpeo a Tsukuyomaru en el mesogastrio con un objeto contundente… Mi jodido pie, por ejemplo.

Rin rio bajito, recordando la clase de medicina legal y criminalística que Bloody se vio obliga a tomar, según sus propias palabras había quedado tan traumada con lo que aprendió, que nunca olvidaría nada por más que quisiera y si ella sufría por esos conocimientos; el resto de la familia también lo haría.

—Él no es malo, solo le gustas.

Bloody bufó. —Pues mal por él, yo soy asexual. —La joven Taisho negó.

—La señora Irasue dice que solo es una excusa que usas.

— ¿¡Cómo!? —Jadeó indignada. —Mi propia tía, ¿cómo osa decir algo así sobre su querida sobrina? Ahora sé que ya no me tocaran los terrenos cuando esa mujer estire la pata. —Ahora Rin sabía que Bloody solo estaba siendo dramática para desviar su atención del tema del padre de Shiori.

—_Bloody_ ~

La mencionada gimió angustiada. Hablando del rey de Roma…

— ¿Sabes qué? Se ve bastante acogedor bajo las mesas, iré a esconderme por allí, me haces el favor y me llevas una bandeja con comida y dulce en unos minutos, gracias y adiós. —Sin nada más que agregar la morena se fue casi corriendo y haciendo tropezar a uno de los mozos que llevaba las copas con champaña.

La vio vacilar al momento de ver el alcohol pero siguió su camino al escuchar nuevamente el llamado del señor Tsukuyomaru. Rio al verla meterse bajo la mesa; su prima era todo un caso. Solo esperaba no se hubiera olvidado del regalo que le tenía planeado a Kohaku.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —Saltó sorprendida al ver al objeto de sus fantasías de cuentos de hadas justo a su lado. —Oh, perdón ¿Te asusté? No era mi intención.

La joven pelinegra sonrió tontamente quitándole importancia. Su cara se sentía tan caliente.

—Solo es Bloody siendo Bloody. —El castaño sonrió, viendo al padre de su amiga Shiori preguntar por la señorita Bloody a todos los invitados. —Y ¿cómo estás? Sé que la última reunión con todos fue hace un mes y que nos vemos siempre en la escuela, pero… Esto, bueno, tú sabes.

—Eh, pues muy bien, un poco nervioso por la entrega de regalos, ya sabes cómo se pone la señorita Bloody. —Ambos rieron, un pequeño sonrojo adornaba las mejillas de ambos.

Rin finalmente pudo acercarse a Kohaku sin intervención de su prima, ojalá que con su regalo pudieran ser más que amigos… Si la niña no fuera tan inocente, sabría cómo funciona el asunto de los bebés y las pruebas de embarazo.

**…**

Bloody comía un pedazo de bollo (cabe destacar que seguía aún bajo la mesa) cuando dos nuevos individuos entraron a su escondite. Casi se atragantó con la comida, pero se relajó al ver que eran Sayumi y Kin que entraron gateando bajo la mesa.

Sonrió encantada cuando ambos rieron y aplaudieron, como si acabaran de ganar un juego.

—Hola chiquitines ¿Y su papi? No me creo que los dejara sin supervisión.

—Y no lo hice. —Parecía ser que estar bajo la mesa era realmente agradable. Puesto que era su adorado primo Sesshomaru quien ahora se encontraba compartiendo el lugar, por más inverosímil que fuera de creer. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

La morena tarareó tomando una bolita de carne. —Es que se está tan a gusto aquí, el ambiente es acogedor y no tengo que estar de pie ni reprimirme en cuanto a lo que como porque nadie me ve, o sea ¿Tú qué crees, adorado primo mío?

—Hn, Kyūketsuki no ha parado de preguntarle a este Sesshomaru y a la esposa de este por tu paradero, parece ser que le prometiste una pieza de baile.

Bufó. — Estaba distraída cuando dije que sí, revisaba mis avances en un juego y cuando vi que gané, grité "sí", pero no me di cuenta que él ya me había hecho la pregunta cuando respondí… Ugh, odio bailar y que me toquen.

—No puedes quedarte bajo la mesa toda la noche.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Y por qué rayos no puedo hacerlo? —Estaba por decir una palabrota, hasta que Kin jaló su cabello, recordándole que debía cuidar su lenguaje. —Sólo debo quedarme aquí hasta que únicamente quede la familia.

— ¿Y los regalos?

—Pff, este año lo único que tendrán de mí serán tarjetas de regalo para su centro comercial favorito, spa, juguetería, restaurante, sex-shop, anyway. He estado muy ocupada como para comprar mis regalos especiales que no todos saben apreciar; o sea tú principalmente, primito bello.

Sesshomaru la veía sin creerle.

— ¿Qué? Este año no habrá regalos chulos, no estoy de ánimos para que me regañen y si no me crees puedes buscar entre mis cosas, solo hallarás las dichosas tarjetas.

Sesshomaru suspiró bajamente.

—Este Sesshomaru te cree.

Los ojos granates de Bloody se abrieron en su máxima capacidad.

—Wow, nunca nadie me había creído nada… Se siente lindo.

El platinado asintió.

—Bloody.

— ¿Mhum?

—Sal de debajo de la mesa.

—… Me caes mal.

**…**

Kagome sonrió aliviada al ver a su marido con sus hijos en brazos y su prima a un lado suyo. Se había preocupado cuando pasaron más de quince minutos sin avistamientos de la traviesa morena.

Al ver a Tsukuyomaru aproximarse a los dos primos, sonrió. Finalmente entendió el porqué de la repentina desaparición de Bloody y más al ver la cara de constipada que puso cuando el moreno la invitó a bailar.

La morena volteó a ver a su primo, que con una mirada severa la hizo repensar su plan de huida. Kagome rio cuando Bloody acepto de mala gana seguir a Tsukuyomaru a la pista y casi se atragantó con su saliva cuando la canción semi-rápida cambió a una muy lenta, de esas que hay que bailar bien pegados.

Sesshomaru volvió a su mesa con los niños, dejándoles en su cochecitos.

—Querrá desquitarse después.

—Hn, es una Taisho, debe afrontar sus batallas.

La azabache rio. —Sí, por supuesto, pero me da la impresión de que si Tsukuyomaru baja un poco más la mano, Bloody lo arrojará a la mesa de las bebidas y se irá a su cuarto para hacer un berrinche.

Lo decía por experiencias pasadas.

Sesshomaru suspiró.

—No tiene remedio.

Los bebés y Kagome rieron.

**…**

Kohaku tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Luego de muchas porras por parte de sus amigos, Souta y Shippo, había reunido el valor para acercarse a Rin y sacarle conversación. La menor de los Taisho le había gustado desde la vez en que los presentaron; la pequeña se había subido a su regazo (por aquel entonces ella tenía cinco y él diez), y le dijo que tenía sueño y que él era muy cómodo y lindo. Se había dormido en sus brazos.

Aquello había sido tan adorable y tierno, que no pudo evitar querer protegerla del mundo, creyó que solo la quería como a una hermana menor; pero cuando Shiori trató de besarlo una vez en una fiesta, se dio cuenta que solo tenía ojos para Rin. Quería a Shiori, era su mejor amiga, pero no podía corresponder sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, Rin era tan joven aún. No podía ir y decirle cómo se sentía pues quizá no lo entendería. Por ahora, se conformaría con estar cerca de ella, cuidarla y mimarla.

— ¡Kohaku! Baila conmigo, por favorcito. —Rogó la pelinegra, juntando las manos en forma de oración y haciendo un encantador puchero, junto a esos ojos de cachorro a los que no podía negarle nada. Asintió ofreciendo su brazo. — ¡Yaii!

**…**

Bloody contuvo otro gruñido de hastío cuando Tsukuyomaru la hizo girar otra vez ¿Cuándo carajos acabaría la jodida canción? Lo único que quería era ir a la mesa de comida, ya habían colocado los putos dulces.

Chilló internamente cuando la mano del moreno volvió a apretar su cadera. ¿Por qué a ella? Ese año había decidido ser buena ¿¡Y así le pagaba el universo!?

Volvió a dirigir la mirada a la mesa de dulces y casi gritó de horror al ver a todos los niños tomando los dulces.

Se dijo basta a sí misma y tomó una decisión; se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo tropezar al moreno que la veía confundido.

Suspiró. —Mira grandote, mi asexualidad dice que eres lindo y hasta allí. Ahora, lo único que me exige mi organismo es ir a la jodida mesa de las comidas y lograr tomar tantos dulces como pueda antes de que los mocosos arrasen con todo ¿Nos entendemos? ¿Sí? ¡Great! Nos vemos. —Sin darle oportunidad a su pareja de baile, salió casi corriendo hasta su destino, empujando a varios de los niños.

Tsukuyomaru sonrió como un idiota y volteó a ver a Rin y a Kohaku que bailaban cerca de él.

—Ella no lo sabe aún, pero va a ser mi esposa. —Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras volvía a su mesa con su hija que no se veía muy feliz.

**…**

Kohaku y Rin rieron ante las palabras del señor Kyūketsuki.

— ¿Crees que logre hacer que la señorita Bloody llegue al altar por voluntad propia?

Riendo, negó la pelinegra. —Tendrá que engañarla y amarrarla solo para lograr que entre en la iglesia, pero para que diga el "Sí, acepto" deberá rezar por un milagro.

Los chicos volvieron a reír y siguieron bailando.

**…**

Gracias a Dios, la fiesta había llegado a su fin y ya era hora de entregar los regalos a la familia y amigos. Para mala fortuna de Bloody, los Kyūketsuki se quedarían hasta la tarde de mañana, por lo que se vio obligada a sentarse en el suelo con los niños; puesto que ya no quedaba espacio en los sillones ni ninguna silla individual. Tsukuyomaru le ofreció su regazo, a lo que rápidamente se tiró al suelo junto a los mellizos de su primo para gracia de todos.

Todos se veían contentos con sus regalos y gratamente sorprendidos cuando Bloody, la eterna bromista y dramática de la familia entregó las tarjetas de regalos. Todos la vieron como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza y un tercer ojo.

Bloody hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la incrédula reacción de su familia.

— ¿¡Que!? Este año no me apeteció esforzarme, dejen de mirarme como si fuera un alíen. Jeez.

Irasue boqueo fingidamente tras su abanico.

— ¿Realmente eres tú, mi querida sobrina? ¿No te habrán cambiado con una impostora? Oh, mi pobre niña, quizá te lavaron el cerebro, qué tragedia. —He allí otra mujer dramática.

Bloody sintió que le temblaba la ceja derecha, apretó el puño, tratando de no golpear a todos en la sala.

— ¡Hnm! —Indignada, se cruzó de brazos ofendida. Siguieron entregando regalos hasta que llegó el turno de Rin.

Todos sus regalos fueron collares y pulseras artesanales, eran tan lindos. Luego llegó el turno de Kohaku que la veía sonrojado. Rin tenía una gran sonrisa.

—Este es especial para ti, Kohaku. — Emocionada, le entregó la rectangular cajita; Kagome la vio y una pequeña alarma sonó en su cabeza, volteó a ver a Bloody pero para su sorpresa, ésta estaba acostada en el suelo con los niños sobre ella tratando de hacerla despertar.

_Oh no_. Pensó Kagome sumando dos más dos.

La familia y los amigos veían atentos al castaño adolescente abrir la cajita.

Kohaku sacó el supuesto "bolígrafo" y al verlo su cara se volvió extremadamente pálida y horrorizada. El resto de personas comprendió finalmente que lo que sostenía el muchacho era una prueba de embarazo que arrojaba positivo.

Todo fue silencio. Uno muy tenso. Lamentablemente Rin lo rompió con una declaración que se malinterpretó a lo grande.

—Esto significa que vamos a casarnos ¿Verdad? Porque yo te amo, Kohaku; mucho, y esto es una prueba de ello.

… El infierno se desató apenas Rin dejó de hablar, para mirar con confusión a su amado que la veía como si lo acabara de mandar a la horca. Bastante parecido, la verdad.

Un segundo después, todo eran gritos; unos alentadores, unos llorosos y otros para que Sesshomaru soltara a Kohaku y para que Sango lo soltara a él.

A duras penas Kohaku logró exclamar. — ¡Les juro que yo no he tocado a Rin de manera impropia! ¡Ni siquiera la he besado!

Bloody despertó al escuchar tantos gritos, frotó sus ojos con el puño y se preguntó qué carajos pasó en los pocos minutos que estuvo fuera de combate.

Kagome al ver despierta a la morena se lanzó sobre ella, exaltándola.

— ¡Woah! ¿Y ahora qué hice?

— ¡Tú dímelo! ¿¡Por qué Rin le entregó una prueba positiva de embarazo a Kohaku!? ¿¡Quieres que Sesshomaru lo mate y luego Sango lo mate por matar a su hermano!?

Todo el lugar quedó en silencio. Bloody miró a todos y todos miraron a Bloody. Chale.

—Oh my God, ¡es un milagro navideño! —Obviamente nadie se tragó tal cuento. Bloody viró los ojos. —… En mi defensa, había olvidado que tenía planeado eso, ¿ya ven porqué deben enseñarle educación sexual a los críos desde pequeños? Para que no le hagan caso a gente como yo… ¿Saben qué? Jo Jo Jódanse todos.

—Bloody.

— ¿Si, dime, querido primo Sessh?

—No te vuelvo a creer nada.

—… Puta madre.

**…**

Cabe destacar que Bloody fue debidamente castigada luego de eso. A Rin le tuvieron que dar la charla sobre de dónde venían los bebés; aunque quedó un poco tocada y avergonzada, no se retractó de su declaración de amor hacia Kohaku, quien para su sorpresa también le correspondió.

Hizo falta mucha paciencia y amenazas para que Sesshomaru le permitiera el beneficio de la duda y diera su consentimiento para que Rin pudiera salir con Kohaku. Ambos rebosaban de felicidad. Shiori no tanto.

Bloody a pesar de que estaba en problemas, sonrió sabiendo que al final, igual quedarían juntos. Luego casi lloró al recordar su castigo. Debería trabajar para la firma de abogados de Tsukuyomaru como su protegida hasta que él considerara que ya estaba libre de culpa… Todos sabían que eso no pasaría en el futuro próximo.

Kagome negó con una sonrisa nerviosa, también tenía un bolígrafo que entregarle a su esposo. Que vivan los regalos inesperados.

—Oh mierda santa. —Todos voltearon a ver a Bloody, interrogantes. — ¡No grabé el pinche momento! —Gritó, haciendo que todos se dieran palmadas en la frente. Era una completa Drama Queen.

Oh sí, qué feliz navidad.

* * *

¡Una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo les desea la reina Bloody!

No olviden dejar sus rw, son mi regalo navideño... Mis padres dicen que ya estoy muy vieja para que Santa me traiga regalos :c al menos déjenme azuquitar para mi café, las amo, cuídense *Inserte corazón*


End file.
